Part of the team
by WinchesterWorshiper
Summary: Do you remember that first conversation Peter ever had with Shay? This is my twist on it. (slash Pete/OC, non-explicit) ONE SHOT. All mistakes are mine alone, and I do not own Chicago Fire.


Being the candidate was never easy, especially being not only the only candidate but also being one that held a secret. Nobody had to know… right?

Peter Mills, fresh out of the academy, new to the engine house. He was confident, always toeing the line of being cocky but knowing when to back down to his superiors. There was a drive in Peter to go farther and reach the squad.

On this particular day, Mills was found rolling up a fire hose thinking about the conversation he and Brian had been having last night. The thought of it made him smile. Certain decisions had been made since they had known each other for a long while.

"Yo! Peter Mills" Dawson walked up to Mills in a confident 'I know something you don't' kind of an attitude. "My partner Shay, she has been asking about you, talking about you all morning" She said while cleaning up against the table separating Dawson from Mills.

"I heard she's a monster, dude I knew over in 19 walked with a hitch for a week" Otis said with a small smirk on his face.

At this point in the conversation, Mills knew exactly where this was going, and internally he groaned. He knew what kind of a woman Shay was, knew it the second he saw her. He was quite familiar with people like Shay, this was about to get real interesting.

"You guys are just busting my balls" Mills replied while continuing to place the equipment away.

"Listen to me kid, I just lost my house to foreclosure because it took a bath in the market, and we are now living with my in-laws which is two bedrooms shy of unpleasant. My wife won't take her birth control cause the pope said if she did God would cry, so I am not having any sex. So if there is any chance that I can live precariously through you...it's literally all I've got." Herrmann said with a kicked puppy dog expression on his face.

Any normal male would be jumping at the chance to go talk to a woman as hot as Shay, for showing any interest, so Peter picked himself up and appeared cocky. "Alright..." As he walked over he went over in his mind how he was going to approach this conversation.

"Hey!"

Looking up from her clipboard Shay saw mills and smiled. "Hey!"

"Peter Mills...Pete" laughing at how absurd this conversation was going to turn out to be.

"uh huh..." Shay looked him up and down, "Peter Mills will you hand me that box right there?" Shay pointed to the box that she desired.

While Peter thought it was going to be harder to lift than it was picked it up and handed it off to Shay.

Receiving the box Shay said thanks. Still feeling weird Peter continued to try and make small talk. "So that little girl from the bridge accident, she ok?"

Shay let out an exasperated sigh, "You really are new aren't you? Listen, we get them to a doctor best we can, and then we move on. It's the only way to make it here"

Peter looked only slightly concerned at the tone in which she had addressed him. Looking behind him Peter wondered briefly if the rest of the fire house could hear them, then decided it really didn't matter.

"So umm...I was thinking...well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a beer or ...ah ...dinner sometime?" Peter asked. He was about to say something else, however, Shay quickly shut him down.

Smiling to herself Shay placed the clipboard down. "Peter Mills are you gay?" and continuing on before peter could answer, "Cause I am." Shay said thinking that she had backed him into the corner of embarrassment.

Looking behind him one last time making his decision firm, he had hoped that he could keep this secret a little while longer, but that idea was thrown out the window, "Actually I am," Shay's face was one of complete shock. "And I was legitimately asking you to come to get a beer with me and my boyfriend. I knew that you were on my team the second I saw you. So the invitation is still open, and if you have someone in your life right now, bring them along. People like us have to stick together." Peter said and walked away.

"Peter!" Shay yelled as he was walking away, catching the attention to the few that were not following the actions of their teammates, Shay looked over at the team hoping that Peter got the point of the look, "And how about seven tomorrow at O'Connell's?"

"That will be perfect, and go ahead they will find out eventually" Peter said finally making it to the door and walking inside.

The fire house standing to the side, looked on in utter shock. While they team could not hear the conversation that was taking place they could see what expressions that Shay was perceiving. Usually whenever they played this prank the rookie always turned around indignity and slightly embarrassed. Now this new kid walks in, surprises Shay, and walks away with a date...WITH SHAY! The team quickly made their way to shay.

Otis was the first to speak to the still shocked Shay, "So... what the hell just happened?"

Shay did a real nice rendition of fish lips before "He's gay and wants me to go to dinner with him and his boyfriend with me and my girlfriend. Peter Mills is gay."

There was a moment of silence before Otis scream "Are you fucking kidding me!" and for the briefest time everybody was shocked with the way Otis had reacted. He was ok with shay, why not with Mills? That is until he continued on. "For once I thought I had this bet down. How the hell do you do it?" Otis looked straight at Mooch.

"What can I say, I'm just that good! Slap a 100 here" Mooch replied with an outstretched hand towards Otis.

"Wait wait wait you two had a bet going about whether or not Peter Mills was gay?" Casey asked.

"Ok look at it this way, he smiles at random things which isn't that gay per say. However, I'm positive that we have talked about women in the house before with him here and he did not add in one time. When asked if he had a special gall in his life he laughed and said, and I quote, 'A gall? I'm not dating a gall'. How did nobody pick up on this?" Mooch asked.

"Ok guys, you know the drill. Nothing changes just because we know who Mills likes." Casey said to the fire house.

TWO YEARS LATER

They were all sitting in the front of the house of Peter's mom's restaurant. Everybody was having a grand old time, Casey and Dawson were sitting in a booth together making doe eyes at each other, Casey finally rising to his senses in that aspect in which he really did have feelings for her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen area of the restaurant Peter Mills and Brain Dowel were having a fight, which was escalating quickly. Soon the entire fire house could hear the couple arguing.

"...Because of this bitch!"

"Don't call her a bitch! Just because I gave her one hug-"

"That you clearly enjoyed!"

"IT WAS A FUCKING HUG! I was giving her my thanks!"

"I'm starting to question if you are even gay Pete!"

"Are you serious right now? All of this because I hugged Dawson? Friends give hugs all of the time! I don't understand why this is such a big deal!"

"It's a big deal because I heard you asking her if she liked the ring and if you got the proposal right!"

"That is what this is about! You are the world's biggest idiot Brian!"

"Fine! If that's what you think about me then I will be going!"

At this point in time the entire room was silent from listening to the two fight. Everybody knew Peter was head over heels for this guy, and Dawson was absolutely in love with Casey. So what was this talk about an engagement ring?

Brian stormed out of the kitchen doors barely sparing the guys a look and headed straight for the door.

"The reason why I was with Dawson the other day, the reason why I asked if she liked the ring, and the reason why she said she liked the proposal is because I love you. It was going to be perfect." Peter stopped for a second and looked down. Everyone could see he was crying. "I was going to bring you to the place where we first met, I had even reserved the table we sat on our first date. It was going to be perfect and you have to go and do this." Peter wiped his eyes.

"The hell are you talking about?" Brian asked Peter. He too was crying, softer than Peter but still crying.

" You are complete idiot!" slowly advancing on Brian, "you are the most infuriating, insane, frustrating, loving, amazing ,and wonderful person I have ever met. You drive me to the edge and then pull me back and I love you Brian James Dowel. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So the reason I was with Dawson the other day is because I was showing her the ring I got you." Peter was standing right in front of Brian at this point.

"I...I don't understand..." Brian was shaking his head, tears falling faster.

"Brian James Dowel. I have loved you since the first moment I set my eyes on you. No matter what happens I will always love you. Brian I guess what I'm trying to do here is this..." Pete knelt on one knee. "Brian will you marry me?"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Bain was silent for a moment. "As much as you call me an idiot...god Pete It's about time. Of course I will marry you!"

At this time the entire fire house, that had just witnessed this spectacular event, cheered.


End file.
